If Only This Life Was Hell
by vodka-gamzee
Summary: Rin Okumura is left to the hands of Mephisto while Yukio Okumura is left with Shiro. While Yukio is loved and nurtured by his new father, Rin is left to fend for himself in the streets by Mephisto. What will become of Rin? Yukio? And will their paths cross for the better or for the worst?
1. Everything Has It's Beginnings

**Disclaimer: I don't own Blue Exorcist**

* * *

Chapter 1  
Every Thing Has It's Beginning

December 27, 1996  
5:30pm

Snow fell in light swirls throughout the dense forest of Kyoto. The snow lay untouched and perfect across the ground. The only thing that disrupted the perfection was two trails of footprints leading towards a dark cave. One set of footprints belonged to an older man dressed in a black priests robe and a thick white scarf. On his hip was a sword known as the Koma sword. His hair was cut short and silver with age, his red eyes focused on the forest ahead of him. Bouncing between his lips was a slightly simmering cigarette.

Trailing just a few feet behind him was another man. This one far different as far as fashion goes. This man was dressed in white clothing as well, but with puffy pants and an ugly polka dotted pink scarf. His hair was purple and protruding from it were pointy elf-looking ears. Droopy green eyes focused on the more fashionably dressed man in front of him.

The pair continued along through the forest in search of a very important cave. After about thirty minutes of walking, the silver haired man stopped.

"This is it," he mumbled around the cigarette in his mouth. The unfashionably dressed man behind him stop.

"Yes, I can sense her," the purple haired man smirked. The silver haired man approached the entrance to the cave and stopped.

"Yuri?" he called into the cave.

"S-Shiro…?" called a weak female voice from inside the cave. The silver haired man rushed in to find a frail looking woman laying on what looked like a large flower nest. Her long black hair was sprawled underneath her hair and her once bright blue eyes now half closed. Her body was clothed in a dark blue dress. In each of her arms was a small child both baby boys. One engulfed in blue flames.

"Yuri I-" Shiro began but was cut off.

"Aren't the beautiful?" Yuri said, smiling sweetly down at each son, the one not on fire asleep, "These are my sons. Rin," she motioned to the flaming one, "And Yukio."

Shiro grimaced. Behind him the purple haired man spoke up.

"The one on fire, Rin did you say? He's been bestowed his fathers powers."

Shiro looked up, "Mephisto, what do you suppose we do?" Before Mephisto could respond, Yuri spoke up.

"Don't you dare say you're going to kill my babies!" she cried, hugging them closer.

"Yuri," Shiro tried, "You don't understand, your sons are a dang-" He was cut off.

"You will not kill my babies!" Yuri shrieked before beginning to cough furiously. Shiro shrunk down and placed his hand on her shoulder as her coughing subsided.

"Yuri, we have to…" he said quietly. She looked him straight in the eye.

"Please, Shiro. Take them, and raise them…" Yuri was fading fast.

"You know I can't do that." He replied. Yuri looked down and back up with pleading eyes.

"Please, raise them to show the world that demons and humans can live in harmony…" she coughed a couple more times. Shiro was quiet.

"She's dying." Mephisto unnecessarily added. Shiro shot him a glare.

"Please…" Yuri whispered, her eyelids slowly fluttering shut. Shiro turned his attention back to her. He placed his hand on her neck.

"She's gone…" Shiro frowned, standing up from his kneeling position next to the now lifeless Yuri.

"What are you going to do, Shiro?" Mephisto stepped closer. Shiro sighed.

"I don't know." He stared at the two little boys.

"Well," Mephisto said, "The one on the right doesn't seem to have inherited his father's blue flames. Perhaps that one can be saved."

"You're right," Shiro said, leaning down to pick up the twin on the right. The child didn't stir from it's sleep.

"Maybe I can raise this one to become an exorcist.." Shiro said. Mephisto laughed.

"You think you can just raise a son of Satan?" Shiro's eyes narrowed.

"You think I can't?"

Mephisto quit laughing. "Well, I can help you dispose of the flaming one." A small smirk played on his fanged lips.

Shiro thought for a moment. "What do you mean dispose?"

Mephisto chuckled. "You leave that to me, but first, we need to do something about those flames." He snapped his slender fingers and the blue flames disappeared.

"What?" Shiro was a little shocked, "Where did they go?" Mephisto chuckled again.

"Just in the Koma sword." The purple haired demon smirked and grabbed the sword from Shiro. "You just let me take care of that demon baby and the sword." Mephisto leaned over and picked up the now flameless baby.

"Adieu," Mephisto smirked and with that he was gone in a puff of smoke.

Shiro stood for a moment in silence before turning and exiting the cave, his new son Yukio in his arms.

December 28, 1996

4:45am

Mephisto stood in a dark ally, behind an old bakery holding the baby named Rin as far away from his body as he could.

"You really are disgusting, aren't you?" Mephisto asked the baby who had previously spit up on him. Rin simply giggled and clapped his clammy baby hands. Mephisto sighed and walked over to a seamlessly empty dumpster.

"Well," Mephisto said, "Disgusting things belong in the garbage, no?" The baby squealed as the purpled haired man dropped him into the dumpster. Mephisto wiped his hands on his pants in disgust.

"That should take care of you," he said. Mephisto stood there looking at the ugly bundle of flesh and hair in the dumpster. Just then the back door of the bakery began to creak open. Mephisto quickly poofed into a small, droopy eyed dog with the same ugly pink scarf. He quickly scampered behind another dumpster and watched as a larger balding man stepped out with a bag of trash. He was about to dump it in the dumpster when he gasped and stepped back.

"Well hey," the man muttered, "Who dropped you in here little guy?" From behind his hiding spot Mephisto smirked. He was never a fan of children.

Baby Rin squealed with delight as the fat, balding man picked him up. "Let's take you inside and get you cleaned up." The man, completely forgetting the large trash bag he was taking out, turning and marched Rin back inside.

_Hmm…_Mephisto thought, _Maybe I'll let this play out…perhaps it shall become fine entertainment…_

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading. This story came to me after reading VelvetLampshade's _Stolen Childhood, Stolen Innocence _(check it out all my soul eater fans). I hope you enjoyed. Please review, favorite and follow! **


	2. It Used To Be Simple

**Here we go! Chapter 2. I do hope you all enjoy and please, review!**

* * *

Chapter 2  
It Used To Be Simple

June 22, 2003  
10:27pm

Street lights glowed dim just past dark alleys that made perfect places for people like thugs and the homeless to sneak around and do their business. In the deep parts of Kyoto city, there were many of these back alley ways that crisscrossed over each other unfolding into a mysterious labyrinth. A labyrinth that only the ones who had grown there knew. Those alleys were dark and cold and no place for a child, yet many children wondered those alleys, wishing for a better life.

A young boy, no older than seven was stumbling running through the streets, a small cut on his forehead and bruises covering his small face. His hands and knuckles were bloodied and scraped. His dark blue hair fell over his eyes as he struggled to continue running, focusing his even bluer eyes on the puzzling streets ahead of him. His young mind raced at the events that had just happened. He had never meant for those things to happen. It was all his fault. A single tear rolled down his cheek as he remembered when his life was simple.

XxXxXxX

_September 14 2001  
6:30am_

_It was a normal autumn day as the leaves had already begun falling from the few trees that lined the streets. The streets of the city were __beginning to fill up with men and women making their way to work. Among these several people flowing through the streets was a young boy and his adopted father. The man walking with his son was rather round and when walking had a slight waddle. His hair was nearly gone except for a small ring of black around his head that was neatly cut around his ears. On his face he wore tiny, rounded glasses that magnified his small brown eyes to a disturbing extent. This large man was the owner of a very small bakery business that was well known for its delicious treats. This man's name was __Satoshi _Nobuyuki. 

_"Daddy," a small voice squeaked. __Nobuyuki looked down at his son and smiled. _

_"What is it Rin?" he said to his son. _

_"When are we going to be there?" Nobuyuki chuckled. _

_"We're almost there," the large man smiled. The small boy known as Rin giggled, letting his father continue to guide him. They walked for a couple more blocks before the anxious child asked again when they would arrive. _

_"It's just around the corner," Nobuyuki answered turning down another street. They walked a few more paces before they stopped in front of a small shop. "Here we are!" Nobuyuki said with enthusiasm. _

_"Yay!" Rin giggled running around in circles at his father's feet. _

_"Slow down there sport," Nobuyuki said, pulling out the keys to his shop and inserting them into the lock. With a small click, the large man pushed the light blue painted door open and watched as his energy filled son ran about the store. _

_"What's this? What's that?" Rin asked about everything he saw, not even waiting for an answer before firing off another chuckled and followed after his son, picking him up from behind and swinging him upside down. _

_"Hey put me down!" Rin said in a giggly protest. _

_"You gonna calm down?" His father asked with a grin. The boy seemed to consider it for a moment before nodding. "Alright then." The boy's father placed him back down on his feet and the child immediately began running in circles again. _

_"What am I going to do with you?" Nobuyuki chuckled to himself. Nobuyuki moved around a large counter that was a display case for numerous cupcakes, lollipops and other small treats, as well as a stand for a small cash register. Behind this counter was a set of double doors that led back to the kitchen where all the goods were created. _

_"Hey, Rin?" Nobuyuki called to his son, "Can you flip the closed sign to open for me?"  
_

_"Sure thing!" Rin called back. Nobuyuki smiled and turned to start preheating ovens. It was his policy to fresh bake his goods everyday. In the kitchen there were four, large, black ovens, each on either side of the room and exactly parallel to each other. In the middle of the ovens was a long counter that had many drawers that held multiply utensils as well as a rack of pots and pans above it. In the back of the kitchen there was a large pantry over stocked with flour, sugar and other much needed items. _

_Nobuyuki began his daily task of retrieving the materials he needed to make the "best cupcakes on this side of Kyoto" as one of his clients had once told him. He quickly set to work mixing and storing large bowls of ingredients, little Rin somewhere in the back of his mind. He was hard at work when his son made himself noticed. _

_"Um..daddy?" Rin's small voice floated through the air and grabbed Nobuyuki's attention. The man looked up and saw his son standing in the doorway. _

_"What is it Rin?" he replied, continuing to mix batter. _

_"There's a lady up front who wants to talk to you." he said rather shyly. Nobuyuki smiled. His son was adorable when he was acting shy. _

_"Okay, one second," Nobuyuki said, quickly pouring the batter into a pan and sticking it into the oven. "Okay lets go." Rin let his father lead the way out of the kitchen, slightly hiding behind his leg. When Nobuyuki entered the room, when he saw almost made his heart drop. Standing in front of him was a plump, golden haired lady with the most stunning purple eyes Nobuyuki had ever seen. Her lips were pale pink and her eyes a soft shade of blue. Nobuyuki was lost in his thoughts when he finally noticed that the woman was talking. _

_"...would that be okay?" she finished. Nobuyuki blinked. _

_"I-I'm sorry ma'am," he stuttered, "I didn't catch all that. Um what did you say your name was?" The woman smiled shyly.  
_

_"My name is Makoto Kiku. I was wondering if you were hiring at this little bakery because you see I really love baking an-" Kiku was cut off abruptly by a stuttering Nobuyuki.  
_

_"Y-you're hired. You can start tomorrow." Kiku was a little shocked, but smiled. _

_"Thank you, um, what was your name?" _

_Nobuyuki froze up. My name? He thought to himself. She wants to know my name. _

_"Um, sir?" Kiku's voice pulled him out of his thought. _

_"Wha? Huh?" Nobuyuki was confused. _

_"Daddy," Rin said, tugging on his father's apron, "She wants to know your name."_

_"Oh, right of course, thank you Rin," he said, patting his son's hair, "My name is Satoshi Nobuyuki. And this is my son Rin." _

XxXxXxX

That woman. With that stupid name...

Rin continued to sprint down the street, determined to put as much space between him and his father's apartment as possible. He knew he was in some serious trouble if his father ever found him. Especially after what he had just done. Lost in his own thoughts, Rin stumbled and tripped over a bump in the side walk. With a copious amount of grace, the young boy flung forward, hitting the ground hard. He lay for a minute, waiting for the pain to subside before he stood up and began to walk this time instead of running.

He figured he had put enough space between him and his father, but he couldn't just stop moving. If he stopped now there was still the chance his father could find him. He needed some place safe to hide. He continued to walk, looking up and down alleys for a warehouse or a safe garbage can to sleep in. After what felt like an eternity of walking, the small boy finally came to what looked like an empty warehouse. This would do nicely.

The warehouse was boarded up. Nails and planks on every entrance including a small chunk missing from the bottom of the wall. The boards on this entrance however, looked like they had been pulled off and forced back several times since the warehouse was shut down. Not giving it much of a second thought, Rin got down in a crab walk position and proceeded to kick the boards in with a loud crack. Ignoring the loud noise, Rin then crawled through the hole into the warehouse.

The inside of the warehouse was too dark to see much, but Rin was able to make out what seemed like a safe place to sleep behind a stack of old crates. Without much more thought, he crawled behind them and tucked himself into a ball, closing his eyes and dreaming about that woman.

XxXxXxX

_December 5th 2001  
4:00pm_

_"Rin, son," Nobuyuki said one evening, while closing up the bakery. Since Kiku had joined the team at the bakery, work had been getting done quicker and had been able to start closing the shop earlier. Since it was 4:00 and the shop closed at 3:30, Kiku had already gone home for the night. Nobuyuki had something very important that he wanted to tell Rin. _

_"What is it daddy?" Rin said, helping his father wipe up the counters. _

_"You know Ms. Kiku," Nobuyuki said casually. Rin simply nodded. Nobuyuki continued, "Well, daddy likes Ms. Kiku very much and he's going to invite her to live with us." Rin looked up from his work. _

_"What? Why?" Rin asked, a concerned expression on his face. _

_"Why not?" His father asked, "Besides you need a mother figure in your life." _

_"But I don't like her! She's mean to me!" Rin protested, "She always bullies me when you are baking!" He was pouting now. _

_"Don't be silly," Nobuyuki said, "She's just teasing you." _

_"But-" Rin tried. _

_"She's moving in with us and that's final," Nobuyuki said a little too seriously. Rin's eyes began to water. _

_"You're a poopy head!" He shouted sticking his tongue out and running off into the kitchen. _

XxXxXxX

Rin, remembering this, felt tears running down his face. If his stupid father hadn't made that stupid decision, his life could have stayed easy and he wouldn't have to worry about when things were simpler.

* * *

**Chapter 2 is complete! I hope you enjoyed very much. For all my Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin fans, please keep an eye out for my new story that I will be posting shortly called Roller Coaster. It's a LeviXPetra AU that I think some of you would enjoy. Anyways, thank you for reading and please review and follow! **


	3. No Other Choice

**Ok, before anything else I want to apologize about not having this chapter ready for so long. Just I know it had been summer but I was busy so here you are. I'll be releasing a new story soon called Breathe for all my Soul Eater fans, so keep an eye out for that if you're interested **

**Disclaimer: (As always) I don't own Blue Exorcist.**

* * *

Chapter 3  
No Other Choice

June 23, 2003  
7:45am

Rin's back and sides ached from the concrete ground that he had turned into a make-shift bed. He was sprawled on the floor of the warehouse and he had vague memory of the previous nights events. His head ached as well did his stomach. He sat up slowly and looked around trying to remember where exactly he was. As he looked around he recognized the large stack of tan boxes that had been sheltering him through the night. Slowly, Rin rose to his feet, wobbling a little. His legs ached as well. How far had he run last night?

He walked slowly around the large stack of crates. There had to be at least twenty of them stacked not even a fraction of the way up to the large ceiling. The little blue haired boy scanned the rest of the warehouse, or what he could tell from it anyway. To Rin, it was a very boring looking. Too many boxes. As he continued his evaluation of the room he noticed that there was something in the middle of the room the resembled a living area. There were four couches in a circle around a small wooden table. Around and on the table were pieces of trash and other small trinkets such as pens and a yoyo and a few other things. Looking up at the ceiling Rin now noticed that there was a network of catwalks and what looked like a bunch of lofts even above that. What was this place?

Just as Rin was about to go investigate the cat walks he heard a series of voices coming from outside the the warehouse. Rin, startled and unsure what to do, ducked behind the mountain of crates that had successfully shielded him the night before. He squatted down silently and peered around the corner watching as five people, all of them younger than fifteen, enter through what looked like the main door of the warehouse. Rin scanned over each of them as they entered.

The first boy that entered was a skinny boy with dark blond hair and freckles. He had deep blue eyes and was sporting a red baseball cap. This boy was clearly American and had on scrappy clothing. He didn't appear to be older than fourteen and several cuts and scratches.

The second person that entered was a girl with purple hair and very, very small eye brows. Her pink eyes looked menacing and dark. Her hair was back in small pig tales and she was wearing a small pink skirt and yellow shirt. Equally covered in scrapes and bruises this girl only appeared to be the same age as Rin, seven.

The third was a boy with dark black hair and glasses that shone. He was short and not dressed very nicely like the others. There was a crack down one of the lenses in his glasses. This boy was larger than the others in width. He looked to be about ten years of age and very smart.

The fourth was a little boy, the littlest out of all of them, also with black hair but very green eyes. He held a small, dirty teddy bear in his hands. His hands and the bear were greasy and browning with dirt. He was at least eight years old despite his very short height.

The final was a girl who looked thirteen. She had medium length orange hair and dark red eyes. Her nose was sprinkled with freckles. She looked like the most tortured of them all and was rather bruised and beat.

Rin watched in silence as the five children chatted their way into the middle of the room where the couches and table were set up. Rin was too focused on their conversation about some old man or other when realized there where only four children. One of them was missing. Where did she go?

"Who the hell are you?" a voice behind Rin said accusingly. Rin gasped and turned around to see the short girl with the purple hair towering above him with hands on her hips. Rin began backing up without paying attention and ran into the large boy with his glasses gleaming. He was at a loss for words. Suddenly he felt his shirt being lifted up and wrap around his neck. Before he could react he was at least a foot off the ground and staring right into the eyes of the blonde haired boy.

"Why didn't you answer her question?" he said, brow furrowed. Rin still couldn't speak. This was bad. This was very bad.

"I- I.." Rin tried to speak but the words just wouldn't form. The boy with blonde hair dropped him and Rin landed hard on his rear. Then as if in silent agreement, the blonde boy stepped back an inch and the purple haired girl stepped forward.

"Well?" Now the girl with the purple hair was attempting to speak to him. She was scary. Scarier than anyone else in the room. Rin shut his eyes and took a deep breath before standing up.

"I-I'm Rin.." he mumbled, being careful not to look the purple one in the eye.

"What was that? Couldn't hear you." The blonde boy moved forward slightly, trying to scare Rin. Well, it was working. Rin was scared.

"My name is Rin," Rin said a little louder.

"Rin, eh?" the blonde boy said, he had his hand on his chin and was very deep in thought. Finally, after what felt like forever to Rin, the boy moved his hand and grabbed Rin's shaking it hard.

"Nice to meet you Rin! I'm Alex!" Rin, a little in shock at the sudden hospitality, mumbled a quick 'nice to meet you too' before Alex monopolized the conversation again.

"Let me introduce my friends here," Alex said, wrapping one arm around Rin's shoulder, 'This is Hiro" He said motioning to the large boy with the cracked glasses. Hiro nodded and adjusted his glasses.

"This is Masayuki, or "Teddy" as we like to call him cause ya know, the teddy bear he's got," Alex had pointed at the smallest boy who waved and said "nice too meet you".

Before Alex could say another word, he was slapped and pushed aside. The girl that had slapped him was the tall girl with the orange hair. She towered above Rin in his short height.

"I'm sorry Alex is being annoying," She said, looking down at Rin, "I'm Akane." She said shaking Rin's hand less violently than Alex had. Rin nodded a little overwhelmed with all of these kids. He looked around and realized he had not been introduced to the purple haired girl.

"Who's she?" he asked, pointing at the purple haired girl.

"Oh, that's Izumo," Akane said with a cheery smile. Rin nodded, noticing that Izumo was sizing him up.

"So why were you in our warehouse?" Alex asked, having dropped his accusatory tone.

"I- I didn't know it was yours..."Rin mumbled, "It was just dark and I had no where else to go.." Alex and Akane shared a quick glance before Akane spoke.

"No where to go?" She asked, "What about your family?" She asked.

"They...died.." Rin hesitated. He couldn't tell them the truth.

"Oh my that's horrible!" Akane squeaked. Rin nodded and there was a moment of silence before Akane spoke again.

"Well, you're welcome to stay here with us," she said, putting a hand on Rin's shoulder. Before Rin could thank her, Izumo spoke up.

"How the hell do we know we can trust him? Hm?" She had her arms crossed and was glaring at Rin.

"Oh lay off," Alex groaned, "Akane is right, he has no place to go."

"So what?" Izumo said, still glaring.

"So you were alone and scared once too," Akane snapped, glaring at Izumo, "You want him to feel like you did before I found you?" Izumo was silent, before she turned and stalked off and out the door. Everyone turn their attention back to Rin for they had all been staring at Akane.

"You can stay as long as you'd like," Akane said, before turning and walking after Izumo. Rin nodded and looked at Alex. Alex had a smirk on his face,

"Welcome to the family."

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Again I am sorry about the delays and I may have another chapter up soon. But anyways I hope you enjoyed and please, as always, ****review and favorite! **


End file.
